Legend of the Dark Knight Naruto
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Summery is inside sense it wouldnt fit here. Rated M for potty mouths and sexual situations. Pairing Naruto x Sakura x fem.Sasuke/Satsuki Maybe fem. Haku if i'm feeling sporty.


Legend of the Dark Knight Naruto

Chapter 1 the Legend begins

ESKK: hello this is me and I must say this is my best work yet mainly because I took time and effort on this with Wolf so you better like it. This story has been co-written by me and Wolfpackersson09 so enjoy.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"**Demon/Devil/Summon,"**

"YELLING,"

"Jutsu/skill,"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry hell I don't even own the idea for this version of Naruto credit goes to their respected owners.

*Insert Naruto OP 1 Hound Dog-Rocks

(Start)

4 millennia there was a war between the human world and hell itself. But a demon from hell rose and awoken to justice, that Demon was Sparda with his sword that carried his name and faced down against the legions of hell alone. Then with his blood and the blood of a mortal priestess he was able to seal the gates of hell the Temen-ni-gru. After words he quietly reigned over the human world as a silent protector before his death. He became a Legend the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

2 millennia afterword his sons picked up there blade against the legion of hell. Dante and Vergil were turned bitter enemies one wanting to protect the human world the other wishing to control it. It was thanks to Dante that Vergil was defeated and trapped in the pits of hell where he met Mundus. But years following Dante was sent to slay Mundus and was met with his brother being controlled by the Emperor of Hell. With his father's sword Dante was able to slay the monster Mundus once and for all.

Years later he met another person who carried Sparda's blood named Nero and together they protected the world from the Demons. Eventually the Sparda blood was spread to children born to Dante or Nero and those Children one day came together after the rise of a powerful Demon known as Juubi. They battled against the Juubi and with the help of the one who discovered a power known as Chakra were able to seal away the titan.

Years later on his death bed he asked a favor of his old allies. He asked them to protect the world from the Demon who, have remained to cause chaos. They honored his wishes and slayed any demons who meant humanity harm. But eventually humans feared the Sparda's and through that fear rage was born. They banded together and wiped out the Sparda. All but one an infant was found by the Namikaze man named Arashi. He took the Infant with him and raised him as his own with his clan who eagerly accepted him that child grew up never knowing he was the last of the Sparda and married a human who mothered his child and that child had a child of their own until years later one Minato Namikaze was born.

Minato grew up the last remaining Namikaze as he protected his village from those who meant it harm his Sparda blood asleep never to be awakened. He soon met the love of his life from Uzu named Kushina Uzumaki. She didn't like him at first but when Minato saved her life one day from enemy shinobi something sparked between them and their fates were intertwined.

After the end of the Shinobi war Kushina found, herself pregnant with triplets and they couldn't be happier. Minato wanted at least one boy mainly so he can have another guy running around the house but he was also ok with a girl so she can be daddies little girl.

But on the day of the children's birth something bad happened that set in motions the gears of time and fate.

(October 10th day of the Kyuubi attack)

Minato was protecting his children from a masked man who calls himself the messenger of war and peace the Kyuubi was on a rampage but all he needed to do was cut off his connection with Kyuubi before sealing it back up. But this man was powerful. He was holding two baby girls in his arms both with red hair as he had to hurry.

Minato then made a shadow clone to take the girls back to Kushina sense she had their son Naruto with her. Minato then threw a three pronged Kunai as the man went transparent. When the Kunai passed through him Minato used his Hairashin (ms?) and with a Rasengan smashed it into the masked mans back as it was all the time he needed to use a seal to cut off the man's control of the Bijuu.

"You may have cut off my control of the Kyuubi but it will still destroy Konoha," the man said before making his escape.

Minato saw that the Kyuubi was heading to Kushina as his shadow clone dispersed showing him that she had the children. Minato used his jutsu again and appeared by Kushina's side.

"Kushina I need the girls," Minato said as Kushina was shocked.

"No Minato seal the Kyuubi back into me I can handle it please don't use Yuta or Mito," Kushina said as she saw Minato was going to dive the Kyuubi evenly between Yuta and Mito.

"Kushina there is no other way and we're running out of time the Kyuubi can be here at any moment.

It was then that the mightiest on the nine bijuu ripped off the roof of the bunker as he wanted to destroy the Uzumaki's before they can reseal him.

It was then that Naruto's eyes glowed, a demonic color as blue fireballs appeared around the group. From the Fires as they united it turned into a Demon that Minato knew only from legends as id Kushina.

'Sparda,' the both thought as the ghost of Sparda raised his sword and knocked Kyuubi back without so much as a sweat. Kyuubi was now shaking at being in the presence of the Dark Knight himself even if he was just a spirit.

Kushina looked at her daughters sadly as she understood what must be done. She gave them to Minato who took them before summoning Gamabunta.

"Hey Bunta I need your help again," Minato smiled as the Ghost of Sparda was holding off Kyuubi.

**"Whatever you need Minato,"** Gamabunta said as Minato smiled.

"I need you to help Sparda's ghost so I can perform a sealing to seal half of Kyuubi in Yutta and Mito," Minato said as Gamabunta nodded as he always wanted to fight alongside Sparda.

**"Ok I'll help,"** Gamabunta said before taking out his sword and charging at Kyuubi.

Gamabunta was battling Kyuubi with Sparda's ghost as something was on Minato's. How can Naruto have the power of Sparda if he wasn't a jinchuuriki? He knew even when he does seal the Kyuubi inside Mito and Yutta then Kushina would have to focus training Naruto. Minato was almost finished with the seals for the Jutsu as Sparda and Gamabunta were holding down the Kyuubi.

"Ok and ready!" Minato called before the Shinigami appeared behind him.

**"What do you require ningen?"** the god of death asked.

"I need you to split the Kyuubi between my daughters equally and seal it in them," Minato said as the Shinigami saw Sparda.

**"Very well the price is your soul**," the Shinigami said as Minato understood the price.

The sealing was performed as Kyuubi was absorbed into Mito and Yutta as Minato could feel his strength waning. The sealing was soon complete as Minato could feel himself slipping into death.

That was when Sparda held Minato's soul to keep it from being eaten by the Shinigami. "This one stays his mission on this earth isn't done yet," Sparda said as the Shinigami scoffed.

"And what would you offer in return for this soul Dark Knight Sparda?" the Shinigami asked as Sparda chuckled.

"Myself," Sparda said as the Shinigami was caught off guard. The god of death wasn't expecting Sparda to offer up his soul. "My power is in good hands," Sparda said before his ghost was devoured by the Shinigami.

(Later)

Minato had announced that his daughters were the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and he was glad that the village respected them as heroes. But as he was in Kushina's hospital room from her recovering from child birth she was holding Naruto closely.

"Minato Sparda's power it's something isn't it?" she asked as Naruto fed off her breast.

"Yeah makes me glad he was on our side throughout time," Minato said as he wondered if Naruto having Sparda's power was more than a coincidence.

"Minato I know training Mito and Yuta in controlling the Kyuubi's power come first but with Naruto having Sparda's power he's going to need someone who can train him in using that Demon power," Kushina said. She knew Kami knew that Sparda's power was a force to be reckoned with. It was Sparda that single handedly fought of the forces of Hell with nothing but his sword that carried his name.

"I understand Kushina and I won't stop you but please at least train Mito and Yutta while you're training Naruto," Minato said as Kushina smiled and nodded.

"Of course there my children after all," Kushina said with a smile.

That was when an Anbu came in. "Hokage-sama there's a demon in the village and right now its heading this way looking for something called the seed of Sparda!" the Anbu called as Minato knew it was small enough for some Jonin to handle. "Send Kakashi and Asuma and Anbu agents Hawk and Weasel," Minato said as the Anbu nodded before shunshined. Minato then turned to Kushina as she could see the look of fear in her eyes. Not for her but for Naruto. Demons were after him she could tell which meant Naruto would be hunted down by Demons wanting to face Sparda's power. "Kushina I'll do everything in my power to make sure Naruto is safe I'll research any seal I can find to create a seal to keep Demons away from Naruto for a time being," Minato said as Kushina understood.

"You better Minato or so help me I'll come give you hell," Kushina said with a smirk.

Minato smiled as he saw the fire in his wifes eyes were back.

(Four years later day of the Kyuubi festival)

Naruto and Kushina were walking around enjoying the festival that celebrates the defeat of the Kyuubi. Kushina found it funny that the villagers were honoring Mito and Yutta like they were celebrates. But something caught her eye in Yuta. She remembered her talking to a member of the civilian council at one point and saw that council man telling her about how great she was and how her power can make her Hokage with enough support and strength. He then gave her a Jutsu scroll that Kushina later confiscated saying she wasn't ready for an advance jutsu.

She also saw that Yuta was getting more violent with Naruto as it was a well kept family secret that Naruto carried Sparda's power. She would yell at him argue with him and even slap him. She reprimanded her and grounded her but it didn't stop Yuta. Mito was more of the peace keeper between the triplets as it was evident that there was something wrong with Yuta. She wondered why Naruto always forgives her but smiled at that last thought. Naruto is naturally a kind person he can forgive anyone no matter what sin they do.

"Hey Kaa-san," Naruto called as Kushina was knocked out of her reminiscing.

"What is it Sochi?" she asked as Naruto was holding a box.

"Can I have this toy?" he asked as the toy said "Sparda Action figure." Ever since Minato revealed that Sparda the Dark Knight himself had helped him defeat the Kyuubi people started celebrating Sparda and his strength.

"Sure Sochi," Kushina said as she took out the required amount of yen and paid for the toy.

It was then that Kushina felt a presence an unfamiliar demonic presence and as at the same time it was familiar to her. Almost every time Naruto leaves that safety of the Namikaze estate he is attacked by a Demon or almost attacked. It was demons who thought they can prove their strength if they could defeat the Seed of Sparda and looks like this Demon was tougher as it transformed into its demonic for which resembled a lion mixed with a human as it had a horn on its forehead.

The Lion-demon then roared causing, a panic in the streets as Kushina readied a kunai. She got in front of her three children in order to protect them, and the demon rushed her with a claw. She blocked the blow, barely.

'I should've expected the strength of a lion, but this is too much!' She managed to get its attention with a quick stab in the chest, even if she didn't, slay it. The demon then roared once more, Kushina cursed her lack of training at the time as she managed to once again block a blow. She never saw a second blow come right to her with the demons other arm.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto yelled out as he saw his mother injured. He rushed forward with his arm being coated in a demonic chakra that solidified as he punched the demon right in the jaw. Kushina heard her son yell out for her, and quickly saw what happened and finished the demon off while it was stunned.

Naruto's left arm was turning into a clawed scaled hand with blue energy glowing under the scales. But it was causing him pain as Kushina went and held Naruto. Kushina saw Naruto's left arm up to his elbow was transforming as Kushina sensed the power from the Kyuubi attack. 'Another of Sparda's powers has awakened,' she thought as Mito picked up the toy Naruto dropped.

The villagers saw Naruto's arm as they saw it was clearly demonic in origin. In their minds they saw they have been harboring a demon and quickly backed away when they saw the boy screaming in pain not wanting to help a demon.

Kushina picked up Naruto just as an Anbu appeared. "Go get Minato and tell him to meet me at the hospital NOW!" she yelled as Naruto was feeling a whole lot of pain.

"Hai," the Anbu said before it left to get the Hokage.

"Come on girls we need to get your brother to the hospital," Kushina as she ran to the hospital fast enough so they can get Naruto there as soon as possible but slow enough for the girls too keep up.

All the while Yutta was glaring at her brother. She saw that he was awakening more and more of his power but she saw the look the villagers gave him. They were fearful stares and hated Glares. She smiled as the son of the 4th Hokage was going to be a living target for both Human and Demons alike.

(At the Hokage's tower)

Minato was using the Shadow clone jutsu to do the paper work as he was surprised the third didn't use it. That was when an Anbu appeared as it was evident it had urgent news.

"Hokage-sama your son has been taken to the Hospital as he was attacked by a demon but at the time of the attack his left arm transformed into a demonic arm," the Anbu with the weasel masked said before the Hokage nodded.

"Ok dismissed," Minato said before he used the Hairashin to appear next to Kushina just when she was arguing with a doctor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WONT HELP MY SON!" she yelled in anger as the doctor tried to hold his ground.

"We don't help demons here so take that thing somewhere else," he said before he noticed Minato and he was pissed off.

"Well doctor the good news is you won't have to help because I'm relieving you of duty," he said as the medic-nin was surprised.

"What but," he babbled but Minato's glare was a powerful force of intimidation when he wanted it to be. The Doctor gave up and left to clean out his locker.

"Ok is there anyone here who doesn't have anything against demons?" Minato asked as one came up that Minato recognized. "Hey Rin he's all yours," Minato said as Rin came and took Naruto with Kushina near her.

"It's the least I can do Minato-sensei, he's your son and my godson sense Jiriya-sama has that spy network," Rin said as Minato smiled as did Kushina.

They could always count on Rin for help in the medical department. Rin placed Naruto on a bed carefully as she took a syringe and filled it with pain killers and injected it into him. It worked fast as it calmed him down as the pain took a lot out of him. Rin then took an IV and inserted it into Naruto as she filled the IV with the same medicine.

"This should stop the pain for him but I don't know what I can do about his left arm until I run some more tests," Rin explained as Kushina nodded.

"That's all we can ask," Kushina said as she sat next to Naruto's bed. "Minato I'll stay with Naruto no offense Rin but after seeing the doctor up front I don't trust many people here," Kushina said as Rin understood.

"None taken," she said as she went to get some tools to use to get a sample from the arm.

"I'll stay with the girls Kushina ok," Minato said as Kushina nodded.

"Will nii-san be ok?" Mito asked as Minato didn't know what to tell her.

"Who cares good ridden," Yuta said as Minato gave her a stern look.

"Yuta he's your brother," Minato scolded as Yutta scoffed.

(Scene Break)

Danzo Shimura, a man of age and desire, was standing at an alter performing a ritual. The ritual was of demonic origin with the intention of reviving Mundus. He was a man obsessed with military might and total dominance over the Elemental Nations. He was passed over for Hiruzen Sarutobi for the position of Hokage because of this fact. He wanted to increase military might and instigate wars of dominance over the nations.

'Soon, Mundus will rise and the leaf will stand as the strongest of villages. Only then will it be protected from all threats.' Danzo thought as he watched the ceremony continue.

Mundus remains was on the, alter as Danzo knew the legends. "Only those of Sparda's blood may be able to slay the Demon King," he said as he knew only one person of Sparda's blood still existed and he was nothing more than a toddler. As the ritual continued Danzo smirked, a sinister smirk. He knew the legends when the Sparda line died they had defeated Mundus for good or so the legend said. Archives show that Mundus was on the brink of death and life and as his title "The Prince of Darkness," Danzo figured there was more to it.

So long as there was darkness and so long as the Sparda line existed he will try again and again to enslave humanity. The Ritual was almost complete as Mundus could feel a sort of dread in the air. A power more sinister then that of the Kyuubi it made him grin at the thought of being able to control the power of Hell itself.

It was then that the remains were absorbed by shadows as Mundus appeared but it was evident he was still suffering from injuries inflicted upon him by the Sparda bloodline. **"Who dares summon me?"** the King of Hell demanded as he was in a form where only his three eyes were visible

"I have Mundus I require your power for conquest," Danzo said as Mundus chuckled.

**"You are but a weak fossil in the seas of time you cannot hope to control even the smallest shard of my power. But I do have a use for you,"** Mundus said as his eyes shined.

"What is it you require Mundus?" Danzo asked as he needed Mundus to work for him.

**"Bring me humans as many as it takes so I may absorb there life energy and regain my lost power and bring me the head of the last Sparda,"** Mundus said as Danzo chuckled.

"Its, not that simple Mundus see the last Sparda is the son of our villages leader and I have little legal power to have the boy executed for he is a minor," Danzo said as Mundus growled. "But I can bring you the sacrifices you need to regain your strength," Danzo said with a smirk.

**"Very well then do not disappoint me fossil if you succeed in your task you shall be greatly rewarded,"** Mundus said as Danzo made a small smile. The Darkness had returned though not at full strength the Prince of Darkness will have control of humanity all he had to do was bide his time.

(Scene break)

Kushina hadn't left Naruto's side at all unless it was to eat bath or sleep and when she went to do the first two she left a shadow clone in her place. It had been two weeks and Naruto still hadn't woken up. Kushina was heartbroken but she wouldn't give up. She touched Naruto's demonic arm and she felt it was warm. She knew he would wake up he had to.

Naruto was her Sochi and she wouldn't give up on him no matter what. She hadn't trained her daughters in those two weeks as Yuta was already demanding training and throwing a tantrum. Mito always came by with Minato to visit Naruto as she was worried for her Nii-san.

All Kushina could do as with those who still care for him was pray. She closed her eyes and prayed to Kami and even Sparda himself for her son to wake up. Her eyes were closed as tears were coming down landing on Naruto's cheek.

It was then that Naruto's eyes started to flutter open. His blue eyes saw his tearing mother and his sleeping little sister Mito.

"Kaa-chan, Mito-chan?" the male blond asked as they then saw he was awake.

"Nii-chan/Naruto-chan!" the two cried out happily and hugged the young blonde. The only sibling that was missing was Yuta, and neither Namikaze had any idea where she went to.

Yuta was off training trying to find a way to counter Naruto's new power though she was considered a prodigy she can't find a way to counter Naruto's new arm. "Damn you Naruto," Yutta cursed as there was a darkness in her eyes that was growing stronger by the day. "I need more power I won't be outdone by someone who isn't even a Jinchuuriki.

(2 years later)

The past two years have not been good for the Namikaze family mainly because Yutta had been getting more violent and angrier. Kushina and Minato were worried about their daughter as she seemed to openly show her dislike for her brother. Minato had been getting stricter with Yutta as he had a feeling it was the seal. When Yutta was asleep he checked the seal. Outside he didn't see anything wrong with it. It was working as it should but he wasn't a seal master for no reason. So he checked every part of it until he located something added to the seal. It was clearly demonic but what it did he didn't know. Minato had an Anbu follow Yutta everywhere she went including bathroom he was thankful the Anbu was female.

But what she reported wasn't what Minato liked. She's been caught bullying a girl with this other group of girls. It seemed the girl Ami is like a second in command to Yutta so to speak. Minato spoke to Yutta about it and denied it saying they were just playing.

Kushina had heard and Yuta gave her the same story. But what really worried them was that they were starting the Academy today. Naruto refused to wear a cast to hide his arm saying it was just as much a part of him as he was a part of it.

Kushina beamed when she saw her son push on through even if his arm was that of a demon. Naruto truly was a Seed of Sparda if he carried a noble heart. But that brought a frown to Kushina's face as she remembered how she had to protect Naruto from villagers attacking him out of fear for his arm. Minato did his best to protect Naruto but the villagers tried other means to make his life hell. Luckily the kind Ichiraku's that Naruto visited every day at their stand accepted him more than any other places.

Right now Kushina was taking the kids to school as Yuta had a glare at everything that passed her by. Kushina loved her children but Yuta was getting wilder to be honest it scared her to see what her Daughter was becoming and everything she does to try and change her path was being met with rage.

They arrived at the Academy as Naruto had a smile on his face. "Finally we're here now I can learn super cool Jutsu's!" the Seed of Sparda yelled as Yutta shoved him out of the way.

"Yuta I saw that apologize to Naruto right now," she reprimanded.

"And why should I he isn't complaining," Yuta said as Kushina was about ready to smack her upside the head.

"Mom its ok I'm ok," Naruto said with a fox like grin.

"I'm so ready for the Academy," Mito said as she was so glad to be able to enter the Ninja Academy.

Two of the triplets had gotten in and noticed a number of people that were there. Some of them gasped and stared at Naruto's demonic arm, but most left them alone and returned to talking about what they were talking about before. Of the people that were there were girls that Naruto thought were pretty cute for their age. The two that stood out the most was a shy looking pink-haired girl with green eyes, but was disappointed that her bangs were covering her forehead and made it hard to see her eyes. The other was an attractive girl with black hair that went down and dark onyx eyes. She also looked a little shy, and was the only looking at his arm.

Naruto had a foxy grin as he didn't notice the girl ogling him. But he did notice the two girls mainly because he spotted her pink hair. Naruto smiled and walked over to her. The pink haired girl was blushing as Naruto had a smile on his face.

"You have pretty hair," he said with a smile as the girl blushed.

No one had ever complimented her hair before and she smiled at that. She felt happy that was when Yutta walked up to them.

"Naruto you shouldn't associate yourself with trash like that pink haired bitch she's just a billboard browed freak," Yutta said as the girl with her snickered making the pink haired girl cower in fear.

"Well its goes to show you that in a family of kind hearted people you're a black sheep," the Onyx eyed girl said making Yutta mad.

"Shut up Uchiha if anything there weak for relaying on each other for strength," Yutta yelled.

"My Nii-san told me something about people like you. All it takes is a little darkness to start your path down the Devils Road I guess having the Kyuubi makes you a Devil," she said before Yuta slapped her hard.

"Don't you ever talk down on me you weak Uchiha," Yutta called as she was going to give her more than a few bruises before Naruto intervened.

"Yuta that's enough it's one thing when you talk down on me but it's another thing when you talk down on other people like they are less then garbage," Naruto said as his Devil Bringer was reacting to the Darkness in Yutta.

"Why you!" the Namikaze heiress said but was stopped by the bell. "I'll deal with you trash in sparing practice and again during lunch," Yuta said as Naruto saw something faint as his sister walked away. It was faint but he saw a female Demonic creature walked with the same stride as her but with a dark aura around her and when she turned around Naruto was met with a demonic face of an older version of his sister as her eyes were fox slits as Naruto thought it was some kind of nightmare before the girls he helped snapped him out of it.

"Hey are you ok?" the Onyx eyed girl asked.

"Yeah sorry just thought I saw something," Naruto said as he just chalked it off as him seeing stuff.

"Well my name is Uchiha Satsuki and this is my friend Haruno Sakura." she gestured to herself and the pink haired girl as Naruto ripped off a piece of his orange jackets sleeve.

"Here take this," Naruto said handing her what looked like a headband.

"What's this?" the pink haired girl asked.

"It's so everyone can see your pretty eyes," Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura blushed at the fact that a boy her age was showing interest in her. They had managed to get some talking done before two older chuunin had stepped. One was brown haired and had a scar across his face, and the other had white hair.

"Good morning everyone, and welcome to the first day of Konoha's Ninja Academy, all of you will learn how to be Shinobi of the village, but as the year progresses the classes will be divided between the boys classes and girls classes. Before you start going about how unfair it is, the Kunoichi classes teach girls things that they could use or need to know in the future. Now, to, introduce ourselves. My name is Iruka Umino, and this is my assistant Mizuki. I will now take roll." Iruka then started calling the roll with everyone that was there saying here when called.

(4 years later Anbu Root base Mundus' chamber)

Danzo was coming to check on the one Demon that can give him the power to control the Elemental Nations. After years of sacrificing his weakest ROOT operatives to Mundus the Prince of Darkness had summoned him to his chamber when Danzo always summoned him for a sacrifice. But this time he didn't have a sacrifice all he said was that the time has come.

Mundus was able to make a mental link to Danzo as the War hawk now was a servant of Mundus. When Danzo arrived he was met with something he didn't expect. He was blasted with an energy tendril that pulled him in. Danzo could feel power being forced into him as he screamed in pain.

"Be still Danzo this is your reward for assisting me," Mundus said as there was a huge flash of light. When Danzo got up he noticed something he could use both his legs easily without his cane. He looked at his hand and they weren't wrinkled no they were young. He looked at his reflection off of medal and saw he was a young man again.

"What did you do to me?" Danzo asked as he was amazed.

"I have given you back your youth to when you were in your prime. But in return you now belong to me you are a soldier of Hell from this point on I am you lord your king and you shall obey my orders to the letter," Mundus said as Danzo wasn't one to be ordered around but Mundus had preformed a miracle for him.

"I and my Anbu Root are at your command Mundus-sama," Danzo said as he saw Demons enter the chamber. They saw Mundus and bowed down to the return of their king.

"Now to finish what I started 4 millennia ago," Mundus said as Danzo nodded. I have an order for you bring me Yutta Namikaze I can sense the darkness in her soul is deep and strong," Mundus ordered as Danzo nodded.

"As you command Mundus-sama," Danzo said before he went to carry out the order.

(With Yutta at the training ground)

Yutta was surrounded by destruction of property as she had been training in using the Kyuubi's chakra alone. She liked it that way no one to hold her back for she was an elite of the village.

It was then that someone walked into the area. He was dressed like a council men but he didn't look like any he knew. "Hello Yutta-san I know you don't recognize me but allow me to introduce myself I am Danzo Shimura."

"Impossible Danzo is an old fossil you are too young to be that man," Yutta said with a glare as Danzo chuckled.

"It was thanks to my god Mundus-sama that I was able to regain my youth. But Mundus-sama has an offer for you he wants you to join him and in exchange he will give you power to rival your brothers chakra of Sparda," Danzo said as Yutta smirked.

She heard of Mundus the Demon Emperor of Hell. With his power added to the Kyuubi's power she possessed she would be stronger then her brother. If it means and servitude in Hell then she shall accept.

"Let's go Danzo," Yutta said as Danzo smirked. He performed a shunshin and with Yuta as he had to admit for a 10 year old she was pretty smart.

Yuta saw Mundus as she could feel the power he was giving off. It was twisted it was evil it was dark and most of all it was supreme power. Mundus sent an energy tendril at Yutta at the Demonic marker on her seal. The Seal was shattered as she fully accepted it being broken. Yuta's body was soon being covered in armor as she laughed at the fact that she was finally getting the power she desired most.

When the transformation was complete a now demonic fox like Yuta bowed down to her master. "I live to serve you Mundus-sama," she said as Mundus smiled.

"Very well my army has already been waiting I believe it's about time we show this world that I have return and we shall bring the fires of war back and this time Demon Kind will be victorious," Mundus said as both Danzo and Yutta nodded.

"And Yuta I believe a new name would be suiting for you sense we do not wish for your weak human family to know of your betrayal to humanity and your village," Mundus said as Yutta nodded and grinned behind the helmet.

That was the day that everything, seem to fall. The capitol was overrun with demons and had little time to find exorcists and demon slayers to fight back. It also came to a surprise that Yuta and Danzo had been at the head of Mundus' army, but thanks to the ninja, they managed to have enough of a defense to prevent the spread to the other cities, with Konoha being the only safe haven in Hi no Kuni.

Kushina was kept in the dark as even Minato couldn't believe what Yuta would do. He knew she was power hungry and at times cruel but it had never been to the point where she would give up her humanity. Minato was known as a great Shinobi but he never thought he would have to fight in a war against his own daughter.

Minato had no choice Yuta was an enemy of Humanity and as Hokage he had to mark her as a criminal but he saw the picture of the Armor she was wearing. Minato decided to help hide the fact it was his daughter to better for him to cope was file her under a different name. Minato knew Naruto was going to need training lots of it but it would have to wait till he graduates.

With all these Demons attacking every village Minato had to form an alliance with every Ninja Village in the world. He needed to make some new rules for the mission system. It reminded him of the third great ninja war which he fought in.

"This truly is the Devils work," he said as he knew his own daughter was a monster. She had everything love caring parents but as he try and find where he went wrong he couldn't. It was then that a messenger came in with letters with the stamp from each Kage. All the Letters said one thing.

'We accept the alliance proposition to fight against the Demons and Mundus,' it read as Minato knew one thing. The world needed the Dark Knight Sparda again

(2 years later day of graduation)

Naruto was exited as he was so ready to become a ninja. Apparently his dad had some rules changed sense it was a time of war against hell itself as Naruto saw Criminals like Danzo and Mundus' right hand man. He knew it was something with a Nemo Neo something with an N. Naruto also saw that the day this war started was also the day that his sister disappeared.

Satsuki came out with a grin as she had a headband around her neck. "Well I'm a ninja good luck Sakura and Naruto," she said before going outside.

Everyone started to grow up at that, and that included Naruto. Thanks to his mother taking charge in his development, he wasn't a 'super-shrimp' as some would've hoped, but a decent looking young man. His face was clear of whisker marks, and he wore a duster of orange with an orange and blue vest. The only mark of crimson was his Uzumaki spiral mark on the back of the duster. He grinned as he noticed that he wasn't that only one that had grown. Sakura and Satsuki, and other girls had grown lovely in their thirteenth year. Satsuki grew her hair out, and developed quite well in the chest area. In fact, most people almost confused her for her mother, Mikoto, because of her beauty. Sakura was often jealous of Satsuki's bust size, as she hadn't developed quite as well. The two often courted Naruto, but there had been rumors that, due to the loss of her parents, Satsuki had already come forth with a marriage proposition to help ally the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan with the Uchiha through marriage.

But Naruto was a bit nervous about the exams as the Bushine no Jutsu was his worst skill as no matter how much he practiced it he never could get it right. Naruto turn was coming as he gulped. He felt as though he wasn't ready for the test but he aced the Taijutsu portion flunked the written portion so the Ninjutsu portion was do, or die.

"Naruto it's you turn," Iruka called just as Naruto stood up and headed to the testing room. In the testing room Naruto was standing in front Iruka and Mizuki as Naruto gulped. "Ok Naruto you are required to perform the three academy jutsu's the kawamari (ms?), Henge, and Bushin are you ready?" Iruka asked as Naruto nodded. "Ok begin."

Naruto made the hand sign before invoking the Jutsu "HENGE," he called as he transformed into an exact copy of Iruka.

"Ok next jutsu," Iruka said as Naruto preformed the Kawamari, and, replaced; himself, with a spare chair. "Ok now for the Bushin," the chunnin said as Naruto tried to perform the Jutsu.

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU," He did make a clone, but it was sick and weakly, at least it wasn't demonic looking like his successful clones, but it never seemed to work. Iruka looked like he was debating with himself whether to pass Naruto or not, as he had known that a practical approach was better in the demon war conditions, but in the end he said.

"Naruto, while you might be able to help in the war against Mundus, I can't let you pass this time. I'm sorry."

Naruto was shocked he worked so hard and to find out he didn't pass it was like a hit to his soul. Naruto nodded and left with a goofy smile on his face.

(Later)

Naruto was sitting on the swing on the tree as he looked sad. He worked so hard and too long to fail yet he still failed. His mother was going to celebrate with him and Mito but when she came over she saw the look in Naruto's eyes and could tell what happened.

She sat down next to her son on the grass as she and Mito just stared at the crowed. "It's kind of sad isn't it that out of all those graduates over half of them won't be able to be of age to drink," Kushina said as Naruto looked at his mother. "And almost all those half will be killed by demons," Kushina said as it didn't seem to be helping. "But that's why you can't give up Sochi you wanna be the greatest Hokage ever right?" Naruto nodded to that. "Then don't give up become someone that can be spoken about in legends you should aim to be better than a Hokage you should aim to be a Legendary Dark Knight. Hell I can already picture it now. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the Dark Knight of the Leaf," a name that will make Demons shiver in their boots a Demons worst nightmare," Kushina said with a happy smile as Naruto smiled to what Kushina told him. "We may not have a graduation party for you but we can still have a better luck next time party for you," Kushina said with a smile but Naruto didn't want to hold her back.

"You and Mito go on without me I'll be back by dinner," Naruto said as Kushina nodded before she and Mito walked off.

Naruto decided to stick at the swings a little longer. It was then that Mizuki showed up. Naruto usually was a good judgment of character, but he never felt any malicious intent from Mizuki when he approached.

"I'm sorry that you didn't pass Naruto. Iruka's just looking out for you. Not every gennin's going to survive the war against the demons."

"I know, but I wanted to pass so badly." Naruto replied to Mizuki, and he really did want to pass. Mito had better control then him, and she's a jinchuuriki.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but there is a secret exam. It's a secret since the requirements are really difficult, but if you think you got the talent then I'll tell you." Naruto beamed at the idea of being able to show he can be a good Shinobi. When Naruto nodded, he was told of the 'secret' exam: take the Forbidden Scroll and learn a single jutsu from it.

(Later)

Kushina noticed that Naruto hadn't come home yet as she was getting worried. It wasn't like him and sense Demons were constantly after him she didn't want to think about it. Minato had come home early for his two remaining children but when he heard Naruto didn't pass he was thinking he should teach him a new Jutsu.

It was then that an urgent knock came from the door. Kushina answered it and was met with Mizuki. "Kushina-sama Naruto has stolen the forbidden scroll!" he said getting to the point.

"WHAT!?" the red haired mother yelled as Minato caught wind.

"Put the village on lock down I want Naruto brought to me alive," Minato ordered as Mizuki nodded and went to do his job.

"Kushina I'm going to go find Naruto," Minato said as Kushina nodded.

"Wait Tou-san let me come," Mito said as Naruto was her brother.

(Scene Break)

Naruto looked through the Forbidden Scroll and saw at least one jutsu that might help; too bad it was his worse jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Not another clone technique." he groaned, but he figured that this might come in handy at some point, if he can pull it off.

After about 2 hours of practicing Naruto was smiling at the results. He mastered a new jutsu and he was ready to learn more. But he then noticed a seal after looking through the scroll a little bit. Below it read Alastor as he was curios.

"Alastor like the cursed sword?" he asked as he grazed his left arm over the seal.

It was then he heard a voice as the seal faded. "I am Alastor the weak shall give their hearts and swear there eternal Loyalty to me," it said as the seal faded and a sword with a dragon like hilt that's wings were the guard and the blade came out of the mouth came out as it produced purple/blue thunder. It flew out while spinning before it stabbed itself into Naruto's chest knocking him to the ground and just when Iruka arrived.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled, as he saw the strike. He didn't think he'd survive, but that's when Naruto moved. The sword went right through him as he let it go right through him. He then was released from the sword's grip, and he turned and grabbed the sword itself. He didn't hear a voice after that, but he could 'feel' that the sword decided to go with him.

Naruto the tested out the sword by performing kenjutsu kata's as these kata's were meant for a double edge sword. Naruto then placed the sword on his back and used chakra to keep it in place just before it surged with electricity.

"NARUTO WHY DID YOU STEAL THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL!" the chunnin yelled as Naruto grinned and laughed a little.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei I only learned one Jutsu from the scroll and I also got this cool Sword called Alastor," Naruto said with a grin.

'Wait he was here studying,' Iruka thought as something didn't add up. But he was reminded of the curse sword Alastor as Iruka had to tell him about it. "Naruto be careful with Alastor it's a cursed Sword for a reason," he said as Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei I can't tell how but I feel that it accepts me," Naruto said as he looked at his new sword. Iruka would trust Naruto he always seemed to have that power to judge character. "But now that I learned a Jutsu from the scroll I can graduate right?" he asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Wait who told you that?" Iruka asked as he was confused.

"Mizuki-sensei told me," Naruto said as Iruka put it together. Naruto was set upped.

"Naruto, there is no secret ex-Look out!" Iruka started, but protected Naruto quickly as he heard the, whizz of a Shuriken. It was then that Mizuki showed up, with an insane look in his eye.

Naruto was caught by surprise that his sensei saved him from getting cut in two. "Mizuki what is the meaning of this!" Iruka demanded of the traitor.

"I'm joining the winning side Iruka Mundus-sama promised me more power then what he gave me to spy on this village in exchange for Alastor and the Seed of Sparda's head," Mizuki said as he had an almost demonic grin on his face.

"Mizuki I won't allow you to live doing that," Iruka called as Mizuki pulled out his remaining Fuma Shuriken.

"Ok then die a lowly human!" Mizuki yelled before he threw it.

All the while Naruto was surprised. Mizuki was a demon and he didn't even notice. He had to stop him he had to protect the village. Sure he wasn't a Genin but god damn it he was the Seed of Sparda he may not have wanted to be the world's only hope in stopping Mundus but he will accept that responsibility even if it kills him.

Naruto then used his Devil Bringer Ethereal arm and grabbed the Fuma Shuriken and crushed it. "Mizuki I won't let you hurt my sensei you're a traitor to your village and to humanity and most of all your Fiancée' you kept bragging about," Naruto said as he drew Alastor.

"Ok then Seed of Sparda I shall destroy you here," Mizuki said before he transformed. His body mass grew as his legs turned more beast like, his finger tips grew claws as his teeth turned into fangs, his eyes became a jagged slit as he grey horns and his face became more cat like similar to a devil Tiger. When it was complete Mizuki was gone and in his place was a demon tiger ready to kill.

"Let's rock baby," Naruto said as he pointed Alastor at Mizuki.

Mizuki and Naruto charged at each other, and Naruto ducked under a claw strike. He managed to strike Mizuki's side, causing him to roar with pain.

"You little brat, I'll kill you!" Mizuki said as he tried to use a few more claw strikes to kill Naruto. He dodged or parried the random claw strikes. Iruka couldn't, wouldn't, let Naruto fight a demon alone so he grabbed a shuriken and threw them at Mizuki.

Naruto used his Devil Bringer to punch Mizuki into a tree knocking it down. But the former human got out from under the tree as it did some damage to him. Naruto smirked as his send lightning strikes from Alastor in slash motions as Mizuki was hit by them pretty bad.

Mizuki charged at Naruto as Naruto back flipped away from the attacks.

Iruka meanwhile shot more Kunai's at his former friend as he sent kunai's and shurikens at his friend. "Damn it Mizuki why did you give up your humanity don't you care about Tsubaki!" Mizuki yelled as unknown to them a certain female was watching.

(Seconds before)

Tsubaki a woman with black hair and onyx eyes was looking for Naruto after he stole the Forbidden scroll. Personally she didn't have anything against Naruto as Demons pretty much hate his guts and fear him in some way but she often found him cute when he was younger as well as brave to show that arm of his like it was a part of him not caring about what people would think of him but she did find that the arm made him look strong.

Anyway she was looking for Naruto and Mizuki sense the later of who she saw him come this way and was surprised at what she saw. In front of her was a battle with Naruto and Iruka fighting a Demon that had remains of Chunnin clothing on it, as Naruto was wielding what she could tell was the cursed Sword Alastor as she saw Naruto was in danger. But where was Mizuki.

But when she heard when Iruka called the Demon Mizuki as it, sneered, an evil grin.

(Currently)

"You think I care about that human slut anymore I have the power of a demon given to me by Mundus-sama with this power why should I care about Human woman but she was a nice ass to fuck in bed. Maybe if she's still alive after Mundus conquers this village I can keep her as a nice sex toy. As for her brat don't want to keep him around maybe I'll make him watch as I rape his mother" Mizuki said with a sick grin as his demonic face added to the lack of humanity left in Mizuki.

"What DID YOU SAY MIZUKI!?" came a female voice that Mizuki knew too well not that he cared anymore he had more power than her. Tsubaki came into the clearing as she had a death glare that could make some weaker demons shiver.

"You heard me but sense your here you saved me the trouble of finding you," Mizuki said as now Naruto was pissed off.

"Ok ass holes its one thing to threaten me it but it crosses the line when you threaten my village and a hot babe such as her. Now you've really crossed the line" Naruto said with a glare. "So if you have any last words to say, then say'em," Naruto said with a glare.

"Don't make me laugh Seed of Sparda compared to me your nothing but a Wraths spawn to my feet," Mizuki said with a grin. "So bring it on," he said with a smile.

"Gladly," Naruto said with a grin before he made a cross hand sign. "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" he invoked before he was surrounded by Shadow clones all surrounding Mizuki.

Iruka was surprised Naruto had made solid clones not the academy clones but real clones and that was a high class forbidden Jutsu that people need high levels of chakra to have.

"Oh please you think this will scare me?" he asked with an evil grin.

"Ok here we come!" all of the Naruto's yelled as they charged at the traitor.

Mizuki was using his Demonic powers to take down each of the Naruto's unaware of a Naruto using his Devil Bringer to pick up the fallen tree. The ethereal arm had a good grip on the tree before Naruto threw it straight at the traitor. The former Human was caught off guard as the tree smashed right into him causing some blood to come out.

"You little mother fucking bastard you made me bleed," Mizuki called as he was pretty hurt with a few fractured bones.

"Well it's time for the grand finale," Naruto called with a grin before all the other shadow clones but one disappeared. One clone was all Naruto need after all for a skill he read out of one of his father's scrolls when he shouldn't have. The Shadow clone helped with a rotation of chakra as the real Naruto kept it centered before a spiral sphere of purple Chakra was formed. The two Naruto's charged at Mizuki before the jumped up into the air before calling out the skill.

"RASENGAN SPARDA STYLE!" and with that it hit into Mizuki killing him most likely with the fact that he added a little of Sparda's power to the jutsu causing more damage.

Mizuki was almost killed by the Rasengan, but he still drew breath.

"To your hell, I'd like to welcome you." Naruto said before thrusting Alastor into the neo-demon's chest and killing it.

Naruto walked over to Iruka to see if he was ok. "Naruto I'm proud of you," came a voice as Naruto turned and was faced with his father.

"Dad," Naruto said with a smile.

"Hello son," Minato said smiling back. "I saw what you did you and Iruka single handedly took down a Demon and a spy and I must admit I didn't know you learned my jutsu and created your own version of it," Minato said as Naruto grinned.

"Well what do you expect from the future Hokage," Naruto said with a smile.

"But this worries me if a demon could infiltrate our village then we are going to need to up security and send a message to the other villages and let them know that there are Demons who wear human skin," Minato said with a serious look.

"But dad something bothers me why are Demons constantly after me I mean sure I'm the last line of Sparda but why me?" Naruto asked as Minato sighed.

"It's because there master Mundus fears you, you're the last seed of Sparda and because of that Mundus fears of the power you can gain," Minato said as he wondered how Naruto would react.

"...Ok then... MUNDUS BETTER WATCH OUT BECAUSE THE DARK KNIGHT NARUTO IS COMING FOR HIM!" the blond yelled pointing Alastor into the air.

"Yes Naruto this world needs a Dark Knight it needs you to fight back the darkness and bring back peace and hope," Minato said as Naruto smiled.

"Oh and Naruto present," Iruka said before he gave Naruto his headband. "Congratulations' Naruto you graduate," the Chunnin said with a smile.

"And Naruto expect S-rank pay for taking down a demon and traitor," Minato said as he walked away. He had hope for his son he knew he could light the way and pierce the darkness. The Legendary Dark Knight Naruto's legend has begun.

(TBC)

Ninja Info card: Naruto

Weapons: Alastor, Kunai, Shurikens, Devil Bringer

Jutsu's: Sexy Jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Henge, Kawamari, and Rasengan (Styles may very)

ESKK: well leave a happy review which makes me a very happy boy. X3


End file.
